


do i wanna know if this feeling flows both ways

by cettevieestbien



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pining, Slurs, but it allusions to it, daniel i swear to god stop thinking, pre 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company gimp and the dame who had no place working in a man's office.</p><p>That's who they were to the rest of the office, he was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do i wanna know if this feeling flows both ways

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the arctic monkey's song, do i wanna know.
> 
> gimp is the only slur used.
> 
> enjoy.

The company gimp and the dame who had no place working in a man's office.

That's who they were to the rest of the office, he was sure of it.

As sure as he was, Daniel didn't like it. But there could be worse people to be lumped together with than Peggy Carter. Like Jack Thompson, for instance, the company handyman who's asscrack has sunshine coming out of it. Or Yauch, who was clearly trying to kiss-up. Or Krezminski, before his death, who'd been crude and disgusting.

At least it was Peggy Carter. He knew when to count his blessings.

At least it was Peggy Carter, who fought beside men in the war. Peggy Carter, who was usually twice the agent Thompson thought he was. Peggy Carter, who treated him like he   
was whole.

That last part... no one needed to know about his pining. Especially not Thompson.

Daniel would never deserve her. She probably already had someone, and his pining was going to waste.

(He couldn't imagine a world where his time was ever wasted on Peggy Carter.)

(He would learn sooner than he liked.)


End file.
